


买春

by ilovehandsomejake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehandsomejake/pseuds/ilovehandsomejake
Relationships: reborn/OFC
Kudos: 4





	买春

你在周四晚上来到由女人大腿彩灯装饰的酒吧，就着一整瓶威士忌嚼着一把把糖果般药片，直到你的血管里充满高纯度的兴奋剂，你都没能找到符合胃口的猎物。

第二瓶烈性酒下肚，周围的一切开始晃动，扭曲，你的药瓶已经空了。但这已经不重要了，你想要的出现了。你从羊皮小包里摸出被体温烘得温热油腻的酒店钥匙，胡乱夹进一叠大额钞票里，接着爬上舞台，塞进刚扶上钢管的西装男人的上衣口袋里，兴许是酒精的作用，你在众人的起哄中恶狠狠地在他脸颊上涂上唇印。

而现在，音乐和鼓点从很远的地方隐约传来，仍勾得你心脏不断跳动，将还未失去效力的药物泵向你湿淋淋的躯体。你像一只被活活蒸熟的虾——皮肤通红，把自己蜷得紧紧的。等水停下的时候，你只能抓着给老年人准备的扶手才能支撑起熟软的身子。

钥匙在锁孔里转动的时候，你裹着大两个码的浴袍，歪在床上，手里还攥着只剩半瓶的伏特加。而当他进来的时候，你赤着身子，躺在印满玫瑰的鲜红丝绸上，睁开粘着两层假睫毛的黑眼睛，从铮亮的皮鞋，缓缓抬眼，直到唇印进入你的视线。

“ciao~”你听起来就像梦露，或者你至少试着这么做了。但是你的意大利语才修了一个月，要是没有药物，你大概会因为笨拙的发音而不管不顾地哭出来。

“ciao，”音节短促而柔软，他俯下身，冰凉的手指碰了碰你发烫的脸颊“Bella”

他隐藏在帽檐下的眼睛是黑色的，像沉在海底的宝石，散着冷气。而在你意识到之前，你的手就已经搭在了挺括的西装面料上。“抱我。”

耳朵等来的是两瓣湿热的唇，黏糊糊的舔舐声中断了你的一切思考，肖想了那么久的气味，温度和触感，在这一刻真切地冲击着你的感官。吊灯尖锐的光刺进你涣散的瞳仁，宛如刺穿两颗饱满多汁的果实。你捧住那张俊美的脸，手腕上的青色血管突突直跳。

“你知道我是谁吗?”他顺势贴上你火烫的掌心，身子前倾，双手撑在你两侧，形成一个微妙的牢笼。

“客人。”他捉住你软弱无力的手，按在了冷冰冰的心口上。

“按照惯例，我应该先为您跳一支舞。”粗糙的布料摩擦着你逐渐冷却的皮肤，带来些许转瞬即逝的温度，“还请您配合。”

先是脖颈，你的指尖在领带和硬领之间滑动，松脱了丝质的绞绳。他在你的额上落下一吻，权当鼓励，然后是胸膛，你的钞票还好好地躺在口袋里，橙色的衬衣翻卷的时候它们散落在床单上。皮带扣在你颤抖的手下被顺利解开，他牵引着你的食指从腰窝摸下去，勾住某一条细带，现在，你们俩在着装上几乎扯平了。

你躺在纸钞上，伏特加和药物的混合体喂饱了你的脑细胞，世界开始融化，你的小羊皮包，你精心修饰的妆容，你费尽心思积攒的那些小纸片，都变成了粘稠模糊的液体，汇聚成海浪，一波又一波地冲击着你毫无倚靠的身体，将你抛上浪尖，抛上天空上那个遮蔽了所有光芒的黑影，抛向他。

而他甚至吝惜一个吻。

你伸手挽住他温凉干燥的后颈，丰满的乳房紧紧贴在他健壮宽阔的胸口，但除了自己疯狂的心跳，你什么也感觉不到。他的手不紧不慢，像是被发条定好的机器，在你细嫩冰凉的皮肤上缓缓游走。

他卷曲的鬓角贴在形状完美的下颌上，随着啃咬的动作蹭过你的脸颊。把喉咙暴露给他是个错误的选择，你闪闪发亮的美甲在被咬住喉咙的时候掐进厚实的背肌里，惹来一声不悦的轻哼。他舔去唇边的血珠，像是责备般朝你微笑“亲爱的，放松点，我们还没真正开始呢。”

你的前男友时常抱怨你在床上不够热情，而现在你开始庆幸自己踹掉了那个一上床就直奔主题的粗野男人。几根手指，一点舌尖，最多加上两颗恶意的牙齿，你就已经快要在蔓延到脊髓的快感中融化了。你的手指穿过他顺滑的黑发，半个雪白的乳房还衔在他嘴里，后者挑起一边眉毛，静静看着你。

“快…”你的声音远没有身体诚实，已经被吮得非常敏感的乳首又被粗糙的舌面重重碾过，你全身颤抖，腿心涌出一股热液，打湿了那里含着的两根不断搅动的手指——他的手指。

“您想要我做什么呢？”红红肿肿的奶子颤巍巍地晃动着，印着一圈又一圈桃粉的牙印。他的脸逼近你，热气混合着男式的香水熏烤着你的脸颊，“没关系的哦，只要您说出来，我就会做。”

“请…呜，请进来吧。”你不敢看他，双手缩在胸前，像是被强迫的小女孩一样发着抖。

“如您所愿，lady”

现在，你抓着又滑又湿的丝绸床单，腰被握在他掌中，抬高半米，酥麻的触感从与他接触的皮肤一路攀升到大脑，在你意识到之前，你的双腿就已经抬起，分开，紧紧地盘在了他身上。

“把腰再抬起来一点。”你从两团柔软乳肉的缝隙间窥见他漆黑的眼睛，里面燃着一团炽烈的火焰。“不然可进不去哟。”

即使经历了这辈子最棒的前戏和扩张，他对你来说还是太大了，你紧紧抱着他，咬着他的斜方肌——又不敢真的下口，只好委委屈屈的含着。

“我一直觉得日本的所有东西都很小，”他喘息着，“现在看起来还是有些好处的。”


End file.
